1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an end pin for a stringed musical instrument such as a cello, bass or the like, as well as other acoustic devices such as speakers, amplifiers, and microphone stands.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stringed musical instruments such as a cello, bass or the like have an end pin receptacle or block at the base end thereof into which is inserted an end pin for supporting the instrument above a supporting surface such as a floor or the like. Many types of length adjustable end pins have been previously provided to enable the instrument to be properly positioned with respect to the person playing the same. It is believed that the prior art end pins are not easy to use or adjust and may detract from the acoustical performance of the instrument.